A Lesson in Jealousy
by superbored85
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been a couple for a while now but Dean still isn't comfortable about being public with their relationship. Something happens that gets him to reconsider his behavior. Was it just coincidence or is there more to it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything related to the series.

Warnings: Rated M because of the next chapter

Pairings: Dean x Castiel

* * *

><p>At a local bar, the Winchester brothers were celebrating completion of a difficult case. They had just placed their orders. Dean ogled their attractive waitress as she walked away to get their drinks. Sam frowned. Initially it had seemed like a good idea to come to the bar but Sam was beginning to reconsider. Since Castiel had helped them out earlier in the investigation Dean had invited him to join the celebration. However given their secret relationship and Dean's constant flirting with the waitress it was increasingly becoming a bad idea. He had tried to talk his brother out of it but he wouldn't listen. As much as Dean tried to hide their relationship in public, Sam knew what Cas meant to him. He just wished he would tell Cas already instead of hitting on every attractive woman in sight when they were in public.<p>

The sound of fluttering of wings announced the arrival of their guest and as usual Castiel took his seat next to Dean like he always did nowadays. From where he was sitting Sam could tell he was already uncomfortable. Castiel wasn't exactly the most expressive guy in the world but it was easy to tell that he didn't like it when Dean hit on women, especially in front of him. Sadly Sam knew from experience that he would never tell his brother that. Instead the angel would become depressed and pretend nothing was wrong even if Dean asked. What made it worse was the fact that Dean did it every single time they got together to celebrate after a good hunt. It was getting a bit irritating for Sam to be around the two of them with his brother trying to hide how he feels and Cas for letting him.

When the waitress came back with their drinks, she leaned close to Dean as she placed their drinks on the table. The low cut of her shirt displaying the top of her firm breasts.  
>"If you need anything else just let me know. I'll be working until midnight tonight."<br>She winked at Dean before walking away. Next to him Castiel was looking away from the table, visibly uncomfortable. Sam knew it was because of Dean's behavior and he felt bad for him. Their relationship had been a surprise to him initially but after a while it made sense. He just wished his brother would quit acting like a jerk in public at least for Cas's sake.  
>Cheerfully Dean raised his beer, "To a job well done."<br>Both Sam and Castiel reluctantly raised their beers to the toast. Neither of them felt in the mood for celebrating anymore.

Hoping to excuse himself from the rest of the celebration, Castiel proceeded to down the drink in one gulp. As soon as he put the drink down on the table, immediately he stood up to leave. Unfortunately for him Dean's arm stopped him.  
>"Come on Cas. Stay for a while."<br>Sam knew from experience what his answer would be before even he sat down. Cas would never say no to Dean even if it pained him. Castiel loved his brother and wanted him to be happy. It was that same reason that made Castiel never verbally express how much he disliked Dean's behavior in public. Sam could only sigh in frustration as his brother signaled to their waitress to bring them another drink.  
>"I should go. I might be needed." Cas fidgeted in his seat still looking visibly anxious.<br>As if to ease the growing tension at the table, Dean playfully bumped his shoulder against his, "Relax Cas. We earned this."  
>Now normally Sam didn't like getting involved with the two of them but he didn't like seeing Cas so distressed.<br>"Dean if he has to go just let him go. We can always celebrate together another time."

His brother frowned at the thought. However before Dean could respond their waitress came back with another beer. She smiled at Dean again, her green eyes briefly looking over his whole body. It was obvious she liked what she saw.  
>"Looks like one of you is good with his liquor."<br>Dean grinned, patting Castiel on the back, "You would be surprised at how much he can put away with just a gulp."  
>As she put down the drink on the table her hand deliberately brushed against his. Slowly he picked up the empty one.<br>"I'm sure you have your own kind unique talents."  
>Their interaction was torturing Cas. Sam felt he had to do something.<br>"Um I think that table over there needs a waitress."  
>He points to another table that had been trying to get the waitress's attention for the last five minutes. A brief look of annoyance crosses her beautiful features before disappearing. She gives him a fake smile.<br>"I'll get to them right away." She looked over at his brother again. "Just let me know when you want more."  
>She winked at him as she left their table, purposely swaying her hips as she walked away.<p>

Instead of gulping down his drink right away, Cas chose to only drink half of it this time. Sam could only assume it was because he didn't want the waitress to come back again while he was still at the table.  
>"I appreciate both of you inviting me but I should go."<br>"Cas..."  
>This time instead of their pretty waitress interrupting their conversation, an attractive man had come over to their table. He was a little taller than Dean but not quite as tall as Sam and had dark brown eyes that a person could get lost in. He was handsome, in good shape, and looked to be in his mid-twenties as he smiled at one guy in particular at the table.<br>"You guys are new in town, aren't you?" The man said as he leaned over the table.

Dean didn't like how the guy was looking at Castiel. The way man's eyes roamed the angel's body was like a predator's. He wanted him to leave his angel alone.  
>"Yeah we're leaving tomorrow," Dean gruffly answered.<br>The guy pouted briefly before smiling at Castiel again, "I don't suppose you would be up for getting a drink with me."  
>Dean answered again with annoyance, "He's already got one."<br>"I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt guys' night out, but from where I was sitting he looks like he wants to get out of here."

Dean visibly tensed at his words, irritated, before forcing himself to relax and sliding his arm casually around Castiel's shoulder. Dean glared at the guy, wanting him to leave.  
>"He's fine."<br>"Are you free right now? I'll make it worth your while." The guy asked Castiel, smiling at him completely ignoring the irked hunter sitting next to him.  
>"He's taken." Dean grip on Castiel's shoulders tighten possessively.<br>The guy kept smiling as he lowered his voice, "It's not like they have to know about it. It can be just one night of fun."  
>Sam could tell by the look of anger on Dean's face he was about ready to punch the guy. Mentally he braced himself for a fight.<br>"I'm his..." Dean nearly choked on his words, "boyfriend."  
>Both Sam and Castiel were visibly shocked by his admission. The guy looked at him in disbelief.<br>"Right... I saw you hit on that waitress with the dark hair a few minutes ago."  
>The guy's attention returned to Castiel for his answer. "So what do you say? Want to have a good time tonight?"<p>

Dean's reaction wasn't what Sam had expected. Instead of decking the guy his brother had used his arm around Castiel's shoulders to pull the angel's head towards his own and kiss him; his fingers carding through the angel's soft dark hair. Castiel was surprised at first but gradually allowed himself relax into the kiss as Dean's tongue gently worked its way into his mouth. He let out a groan as Dean awkwardly pulled their bodies closer together. The angel hesitated briefly before putting his arms around the hunter's firm body. He knew Dean wasn't comfortable showing any public displays of affection towards him but he felt really happy at that moment. If he could he would show everyone there what Dean meant to him.

When they finally parted minutes later, the guy was at the bar hitting on another guy while their waitress was avoiding looking in their direction. Instead she was taking care of another table, acting nowhere nearly as pleasant as she had been earlier. Dean was a bit surprised that very few people seemed to pay any attention to them. Two guys making out in a bar might not be that common in the town but he expected more of a negative reaction then he got. The ones that did stare had a different reaction on their faces; some in disgust and others in curiosity and amusement. The rest of the people in the bar just continued on the way they were like nothing happened.

Dean suddenly realized that he didn't care what they thought or what anyone thought about him and Cas. He was in love and that he didn't have to hide their relationship in public by hitting on every pretty waitress they met. He knew Sam didn't care as long as they didn't get too outwardly affectionate in front of him. In fact Sam was surprisingly supportive of them being together. (Initially he wasn't given how he found out but eventually he gave his blessing.) He also knew his behavior wasn't being fair to Cas. He had been concerned about how people would treat him after knowing he was involved with a guy. Now after witnessing another guy hit on his angel in public made him angry; angry at himself. If Bobby was around he would have been called an idjit and he knew deserved it.

Lovingly Dean caressed Castiel's jaw with his hand. He wanted to say so many things like how sorry he was for his actions but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he tenderly kissed the angel on the lips in hopes of forgiveness. The kiss itself was just as passionate as the previous one but without the added pressure. Dean gripped Castiel's dark hair and deepened the kiss, showing everyone in the bar he didn't care what they thought. If the people in the bar hadn't thought they were together before, he made it very clear now that they were. The more they kissed, the less he focused on his surroundings and the more he started to focus on the way Cas's lips and body felt against his. It always amazed him how good it felt being with Cas. He still couldn't believe he had initially resisted the idea. It a strange way it was beginning to feel more and more like they were meant for each other, not that he would ever say that out loud.

It took several of Sam's uncomfortable coughs to remind them that they were still in public, making out in the bar in front of his brother and a room full of strangers. The awkwardness of the moment came back to him and the hunter released his grip on Castiel. Separating allowed Dean to finally see what his actions had done to the angel. Instead of his normal untidy appearance, his dark hair was a mess, his face flushed, and his lips swollen from all the kissing. It was easy to tell Castiel wanted more with the animalistic look he gave him as he subconsciously licked his lips. It was the same look that Castiel had whenever he desperately wanted to have sex with him.  
>"Want to get out of here for a while?" Dean asked his voice hoarse from all the kissing.<br>"Yes."

Quickly Dean jammed his hand into his pocket and dumped his keys on the table. As soon as the keys landed, they both disappeared from their seats leaving Sam sitting alone at the table with three beers. It was going to take him a while to get through all those beers but it also meant he didn't have to go to the motel right away. The last thing he wanted to accidentally see or hear them going at it (again). Sam smiled to himself. Normally he wasn't much of a drinker but tonight he felt more like celebrating than he had before. He hoped his brother was finally going to stop acting like a dick in public to Cas because he doesn't know how to handling being in relationship. Yet in the back of his mind he also hoped that their new-found public affection wouldn't become too unbearable to be around.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>:

I was working on another fic for a different story when it hit me that almost all my Supernatural fics (minus one) could all be from the same alternate universe and that is how this story was born.

I want to give a special shout out to _HugAZombie_. I got really stuck on this one paragraph and she offered to look it over. Since it was a critical chapter I couldn't just remove it. If I hadn't gotten stuck I would be a lot further along not only with this story but some of my other stories. She saved me a ton of time.

If by chance there are any errors I missed let me know. I lost track of how many times I've rewrote this chapter. (I still don't have an editor).

As for the bar scene as a whole, I kept it a lighter tone.

Reviews/favorites are greatly appreciated. It lets me know that you the readers are enjoying my work.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment they arrived back at the motel they were still passionately kissing. Instead of the rushed frenzy that usually occurs when they get together they took their time; carefully taking each other's clothes off. Adoringly Cas places a delicate kiss on Dean's bare shoulder before returning to his lips. His body had claimed countless times before yet with Cas it felt more like bodily worship. It was like the angel was trying to memorize every inch of him. Even with his years of experience no one had anyone ever revered his body the way Cas did. He finally understood that all the tender touches and amorous kisses they shared had meaning to them besides just lust. It took that jerk at the bar to make him realize that he had been taking Cas for granted. He felt like such an idiot.

With their clothes were gone from their bodies, Castiel let himself get pushed down onto the bed as the hunter straddled him. Dean paused briefly to gaze at the firm body laid out beneath him, gliding his hand from Cas's chest to his abs. He slowly started kissing Cas's abs before making his way downwards; worshiping the angel's body with each kiss. However before he can reach his goal, Cas gently cupped his face with his hands and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss they share is gentle and tender, almost agonizingly slow. Their eyes lock briefly as they continue eagerly kissing each other. He had never really told Cas that he loved him except for their first time. They both had confessed that night. Cas had never brought it up since and he was grateful.

As if sensing his distress, Castiel slowly turned him on his side with his back pressed against the angel's firm chest. His body was enveloped lovingly in strong arms. He could feel how much Cas wanted him by the way he kept impatiently grinding against his ass. Tenderly Cas kissed his neck as his hand slowly skimmed down the hunter's tone body. It was like every touch was a way of showing how much they love each other without either of them having to say it. Given the number of times they've been together now, he didn't think there was any place on his body that hadn't been touched. As Cas's hand inches closer to his groin, Dean moans in anticipation and tries to guide the hand where he needs it.  
>"Shh... It's okay," Castiel murmured against his neck.<br>Instead of the hand going where he wanted it to, his leg was lifted it up.

It wasn't the first time they've done it like this. It wasn't even the first time he had gotten it from behind. Strangely it felt like cuddling the way he was held. Somehow Cas kissing his neck always seemed to relax him, especially during times like this. He tried not to brace himself when he felt Cas carefully pushing inside of his body. When he feels a firm hand finally touch his arousal a loud throaty moan escapes his mouth. The gentle pumping action distracts him from the ache of being breached. Once Cas is fully sheathed within him, they both groan simultaneously.  
>"Cas…" He whines as the angel grips him tight, stroking him in timing with each shallow thrust.<p>

Dean squeezed his eyes closed tight. He felt completely embarrassed of the whimpers that came out of his mouth. Never in his life has he felt so much love from someone else yet so vulnerable at the same time. Part of him felt uncomfortable about it but he couldn't deny how good he felt. It was sort of freeing in a strange way. He was thankful that Cas couldn't see his face. He felt exposed.  
>"Cas..." He moaned as the angel increased the pace of his hand and thrusts.<br>He knows that he can trust Cas with his body and his soul. He also knows that if he wanted to they could go all night but it wasn't what he wanted tonight. This moment was about them finally becoming a real couple in every sense of the word.  
>"Dean..."<br>"Harder…" He pleaded. What he wanted to say was, 'I love you'.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>:  
>This chapter in some ways was one of the hardest chapters I've ever written (especially the last line). Both characters are vulnerable yet care about each other deeply. I tried to use as much of the series as I could with this scene. I can't tell you how many times I've edited it. (I still don't have a beta).<p>

There is just a little bit left in the story for the next chapter. It will answer the question stated in the initial summary.

Reviews/favorites are greatly appreciated. They let me know that you, the readers, are enjoying the story.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still dark out when Castiel arrived at the meeting place, an abandoned warehouse. It was bare except for a few old lights that flickered above him. He wasn't planning on staying long. Dean was still sleeping peacefully in bed and he had promised to stay the night. If it wasn't for Balthazar requesting to meet, he would still be at the motel with Dean nestled in his arms. He had a good reason for coming.  
>Balthazar held up a glass of champagne in his hand, "Ah, you made it! I wasn't sure you would come. Care for a drink?"<br>Castiel turned to face him, annoyance written on his face.  
>"I know what you did at the bar tonight."<p>

Balthazar grimaced, "Yeah, I know you don't like people getting involved with your … 'business' but honestly I couldn't watch anymore. If I didn't know any better I would say you're … what's the human expression?"  
>He paused a moment before snapping his fingers and pointing, "Ah! Whipped."<br>Castiel glared at him.  
>"Oh don't be like that. I was doing you a favor. Who knows how long it would have taken him to finally be public about you two. Besides everyone knows you're together anyway. I don't see the bloody big deal about it." He took a sip of the champagne.<br>"You had no right!"  
>Balthazar threw up his hands in mock surrender, "All right I promise I'll never get involved again. Happy?"<br>Castiel studied his expression as if deciding on whether or not he was telling the truth.

After several minutes of intense contemplation he seemed to accept it as genuine and, with a fluttering of wings, Castiel disappeared from the building. Once it was clear he wasn't coming back, out from the shadows of the warehouse came another figure. Another glass of champagne appeared in Balthazar's hand.  
>"I'd say we're about done wouldn't you?"<br>"Hopefully," said Sam as he stood next to him.  
>Balthazar passed him the other glass which Sam hesitantly accepted. The angel then tapped their glasses together in a toast before taking another drink.<br>"How did you convince that guy at the bar to go along with it?"  
>"He was already thinking about it. I just gave him an extra boost of confidence."<br>Sam looked at him skeptically.  
>"He's fine I promise. Unlike some of my brothers I actually enjoy human company. They're more fun to be around." He looked Sam in the eyes and smiled, "Wouldn't you say?"<p>

Sam grimaced at the implication, "Don't tell me Cas...?"  
>"Well since we're on good terms again he thought it might be important to know … just in case."<br>Sam groaned in frustration, "I can't believe him. No one else was supposed to know about what happened with Gabriel."  
>"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."<br>Balthazar casually slid his arm around the hunter's shoulders, "Though if you ever want some company…"  
>"Yeah …" annoyed, Sam pushed his arm off, "I'll keep that in mind. I'm just glad it's over. It was getting really hard to be around both of them."<br>The angel smiled, "You don't have to tell me. I've honestly lost track of how many conversations involved your brother. I feel like I know more about him than I ever cared to."  
>"Try watching the two of them together."<br>"Hmm … now there's a thought." Balthazar paused, "Though he probably would kill me if I did that..."  
>"Wait what?"<p>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>

Due to an unfortunate family related event I had to delay posting this chapter.

I want to thank _Ventorum_ for the great job she did beta-ing this chapter. (I've had the worst luck finding a beta in the past).

If any of you are curious about the other stories in this series check my profile. It has all the stories in the series listed in order.  
>While writing this story I found it was easier to write Balthazar than it was to write Gabriel. I found that a little surprising.<p>

Bonus: So a friend of mine and I were talking about Dean/Castiel and tramp stamps. I joked that when Castiel modified the Winchester brothers' ribs that maybe he put a property of Castiel on it.

Reviews/favorites are greatly appreciated.


End file.
